Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel is a Fire Dragon Slayer and the main male protagonist of the anime/manga series, Fairy Tail. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Natsu vs Akihiro (By SuperSaiyan2Link, Complete) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Let Dahaka *Natsu Dragneel VS Gon Freecs *Haru VS Natsu *Luffy VS Natsu (By PuasLuisZx, Complete) *Natsu Dragneel vs Naruto Uzumaki (By Blade0886) *Issei Hyoudou VS Natsu Dragneel (By DealySinner28, Complete) *Aang vs Natsu *Natsu Dragneel vs. Scorpion *Natsu Dragneel vs. The Last Dragonborn *Tsunayoshi Sawada Vs Natsu Dragneel *Natsu vs. Meliodas *Natsu Dragneel vs Death the Kid Possible Opponent *Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Let Dahaka (Rave Master) *Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Tsunayoshi Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) *Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros) History Natsu Dragneel was orphaned and left alone in a forest as an infant. Then he was found by Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons, who raised the young child as his own son. Igneel taught Natsu to speak, write and use his very own form of Lost Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer magic. However on July 7th of the year x777, Igneel, along with all the other dragons in the world, mysteriously vanished without a trace, leaving a young Natsu Dragneel with only a white, scale-patterned scarf given to him by his foster father. He eventually met Makarov Dreyar, the 3rd Guildmaster of the guild Fairy Tail, who took the young boy to his guild where the young boy quickly signed up. 7 years later he met a girl named Lucy in Hargeon town who aspired to join Fairy Tail. After rescuing her from some bandits later on, he took her to his guild where they formed a team, and have since then gone on numerous adventures. Death Battle Info Background *Height: ?? (Average) *Weight: ?? (Average) *Age: ?? (Physically appears 17-19) *Aliases: Salamander *Blood Type: O *Raised by Igneel, the Fire Dragon. BEST. CHILDHOOD. EVER. Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic *Lost Magic **Caster-type *Used both offensively and defensively *Gives user's body the characteristics of a dragon's *Can used to power up punches and kicks, spew fire and for temporary flight Fire Consumption *"Dragon Scales" for dissolving fire *Can eat any type of flame *Cannot eat fire he himself has produced Lightning Flame Dragon Mode *Gained by eating Laxus' lightning *Only accessed in a state of anger *Amplifies Dragon Slayer techniques with lightning powers *Quickly drains Natsu of his magic reserve **Less so recently however due to Second Origin Dragon Force *Gives Natsu the power of a true Dragon **Final state a Dragon Slayer can enter *Gives Natsu a scale-like pattern on his skin and cat-slit eyes *Greatly amplifies attacks *Certain conditions must be met before Natsu can enter this state Weaknesses *Magical reserve is the equivalent of a wizard's health *Gets REALLLYY bad motion sickness *Cannot eat fire that he himself has produced *Eating elements other than fire are like poison to him *Dragonforce and Lightning Flame Dragon Mode severely weaken him after use Feats *Easily the most destructive Fairy Tail wizard *Has defeated a large number of seemingly more powerful opponents *First known Dragon Slayer to enter Dragonforce *Ate Etherion and survived it *Escaped Genesis Zero once *Took on Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore at the time, on his own *Can use fire attacks underwater... somehow *By the year X792 after one year of training, Natsu's magic power and strength increased to the point where he can defeat Bluenote Stinger in one hit and defeat powerful opponents all by himself. Gallery Natsu.jpg Natsu With Lightning Absorbed Anime.jpg Natsu Dragneel.jpg Dragon Force Anime.jpg|Dragon Force Natsu Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Fire Users Category:Asian Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Fatal Fiction Combatants